The Potion Master's Redemption
by permanentwhiplash
Summary: Severus Snape left Hogwarts. He never expected to return. After all, he'd left for a good reason. But they need his help, and a debt is owed. But a simple favor leads to more as a plot of lies and hidden bloodlines is revealed. Nothing is what it seems.
1. I Begin Again

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I won't even claim the plot.**

**Alright, alright! I know I always forget to update! For those of you who were with the old version-either one- thanks for staying. For you new readers, welcome aboard. This story has been redone because I was unhappy with the way a lot had gone, and made major changes, such as changing it from Snape's direct POV to an indirect POV. If it sounds familiar, that's because it is. And without further ado, chapter one!**

* * *

**The Potion Master's Redemption **

**Chapter One**

**_I Begin Again_**

_Excerpt from the Journal of  
Severus Tobias Snape_

_I am no coward.  
I, Severus Snape, am no coward.  
I was a spy for both Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore for more than twenty years. Therefore, I am most certainly not a coward.  
And yet…I've stayed away from that place for seventeen years. Seventeen years, and I have not set foot within in five miles of it.  
Is that cowardly?  
It was for their good. They didn't need me. They didn't need me around. No-one knew whose they were. It was best that I stayed away. My reputation would only cause pain to them. To the whole world. Minerva protested, of course. Offered me the position of Deputy Headmaster and Potion's Master, as well as other things. But I refused. I couldn't do it.  
But why am I doing it now, I wonder? Is it because of some childish fantasy?  
The letter from the Headmistress sits directly in front of me right now. I haven't touched it since I read it. I'm tempted to accept. But should I? Will I cause them pain? Am I being a coward, not accepting? Or am I just being a complete fool, accepting?  
I don't understand. And I **hate** not understanding something._

The tall figure held the edges of his cloak tightly between his fingers as he looked up at the looming structure.

Hogwarts.

Severus Snape had not seen the school in seventeen years, since the death of the Dark Lord, and would rather have kept it that way. But a debt owed to the school had called him back, and back he would stay. He paused for a minute more before making his way swiftly to the gates, where he lifted a pale hand and knocked firmly on the great wooden doors.

An answering knock came from within and a burly voice called, "State yer name and business!"

"It is Severus Snape, come to see Headmistress McGonagall about the Potions position," Severus answered smoothly, stepping back from the gate.

There was a rattle of locks, and out poked the burly form of Hagrid. The half-giant looked around for a moment before looking down to notice the visitor. His black eyes crinkled into a friendly smile and he exclaimed with warmth, "Welcome back, Professor!" He stepped to the side, a crossbow in hand, and gestured for Severus to enter. The man did so, and Hagrid slammed the door behind me. "Ye can take the floo if you likes, Professor," he said pointing to a fireplace with a hand the size of a bin lid.

"I'd rather walk, Hagrid," Severus said, pacing past him into the hall before a response could be made.

It was, of course, a school day, with children rushing all around to their classes. Snape had made it nearly to the base of the stairs before someone called his name. "Professor Snape!"

He stopped slightly, closing his eyes in frustration for a moment. When he opened them again, there was a familiar figure in dark blue teacher's robes standing before him. "Longbottom," he greeted his former student coolly. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Neville Longbottom raised an eyebrow, sweeping a hand across his hair. "I'm an ornament, sir," he said sarcastically. He lifted a hand, gesturing around the hall. "I'm the Herbology teacher."

Severus raised a slender eyebrow in barely-masked surprise.. "Really?"

Longbottom smirked, twirling his wand between his fingers. "You sound surprised."

"I didn't know you possessed any talent in that particular subject," Snape responded in a bored tone.

If anything Longbottom's smirk deepened, and he opened his mouth to answer, but something about a pair of fourth year Gryffindors that pushed past caught his attention, and he said instead, "See you, Professor!" He moved quickly after the students, calling in a stern tone, "McCauley! Swift! No Fanged Frisbees allowed!"

Severus smirked and swept up the stairs to his meeting.

"Severus!" the happy cry of Minerva McGonagall greeted her former colleague as he opened the door and stepped into the room. Minerva, Snape noted, hadn't changed much over the years. She had the same sharp profile, imposing gray hair that was now streaked with white, and her usual stern black robes. Her grey eyes seemed weary, and she had new lines on her face. Of course, that was unsurprising, seeing as she was Headmistress.

Severus dipped his head. "Hello, Minerva."

"You look well, Severus," she said with a wry smile. "It's been, what, seventeen years?"

"To the day," he answered, stepping the rest of the way into the office and closing the door behind himself.

Minerva smiled widely as she made her way to her desk and sat down, motioning for him to sit across from her. Severus did so, and Minerva shuffled some papers on her desk. "You are sure you want to do this?"

"I am," Severus answered coolly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Making Potions for St. Mungo's can only hold ones interest for so long."

Minerva nodded slowly, scanning a roll of parchment before her. "Yes, I quite understand. Here," she said, passing him the scroll. "your contract. Of course, you know what to do."

Severus nodded slightly and picked up a quill, bringing it to the paper, but he paused and set it down, looking up at Minerva. "What went on after I-" he paused, suddenly, not sure how to phrase the rest of his question.

"Left?" Minerva supplied, looking up from her desk.

He nodded.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Not much, really. Not that was unexpected. Harry Potter was offered a post as an Auror, but he refused, saying something about _'Is that a joke? The Ministry nearly killed me and they want me to work for them?'_" She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "From that, Hogwarts gained a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as Neville Longbottom as the Herbology teacher and Ginny Potter as the Quidditch referee."

Severus tensed slightly and leaned forwards in his chair. "Ginny Potter?"

Minerva smiled slightly. "Yes, didn't you know? They sent you an invitation…Well, the Potters live at Hogwarts, which all four of their children attend. They adopted Teddy Lupin, who Head Boy and a member of Ravenclaw, and of their natural children, Nikolas is a fourth year Gryffindor, Alexander a third year Slytherin, and Lily a first year Ravenclaw."

"And the Weasleys?"

A calm but angry expression came over Minerva's face and she sighed loudly. "The only surviving Weasleys are George, his adopted son Andrew, and Charlie, still in Romania." "What happened?" "There is a new dark group, calling themselves 'The Dark Is Rising'," Minerva said frostily, her eyes snapping with anger. "They murdered the Weasleys when the family was gathered at the Burrow to celebrate George's adoption of Andrew. Only Charlie, George, and Andrew survived, and barely. Charlie lost a leg, George came very close to losing his head, and Andrew lost his right arm from the elbow."

"What about…" Severus breathed softly, his dark eyes intent. "What about Granger?"

A change came over the Headmistress' stern face, her features softening slightly. She leaned back into her chair again, smiling sadly. "Miss Granger…she suffered greatly. She and Ronald Weasley were very close friends indeed, and she would have been at the celebration except for some complications. After his death, she threw herself into her schooling. She graduated from Hawthorne College of Magic with honors, and came here to teach Transfiguration. She accepted the position of Deputy Headmistress, and a few months later along came Ammon and Nikomedes."

Severus sat up sharply, trying to keep his features composed in a mask of indifference. He hasn't heard of anything like this! "Who are Ammon and Nikomedes?"

Minerva smirked slightly and leaned forwards. "Ammon Granger is seventeen years old, a Gryffindor, and the Head Boy, as well as a Chaser. Nikomedes…" she trailed off slowly, painfully, withdrawing a handkerchief from within her robes and wiping at her eyes. "Nikomedes was seventeen years old. He was sorted into Slytherin right before he was taken, and-"

"Headmistress!" a voice called. The fire in the fireplace whooshed up in a great green blaze and a slender figure in blue robes tumbled into the room, grabbing the mantel to keep her balance. She lifted her head, a mass of brown curls swinging into her face as she said urgently, "Stephan McCauley was pushed off one of the-" Her doe-brown eyes had been darting urgently about the room, but now they settled on Severus, and her mouth fell shut in surprise. Shock, nervousness, and surprise chased their way across her dainty young features as Hermione Granger whispered my name. "Severus Snape?"

Severus returned the whisper, a shocked expression on his usually composed features. "Hermione Granger?"

And he remembered.

Remembered why he was still alive.

Why those emotions danced across her eyes.

Why he had not returned…

* * *

_Oh! A cliffhanger...fear not, the next chapter comes in mere hours! _


	2. The Floor? It's Hard

************

Disclaimer: Ain't mine

* * *

******The Potion Master's Redemption**

**Chapter Two**

**_The Floor? It's Hard_**

_Flashback_

Merlin, I'm dying._ That's all Severus Snape could think as he lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, staring after Harry Potter. The boy had taken his memories. Good. Potter would know…And now he could surrender himself. _

_But no…a soft hand touched his chest and a young face came into view. Hermione Granger leaned over her former Professor, a strand of her hair swinging into his face. Her eyes-doe brown, something __Severus had never noticed-were filled with tears, a slight frown upon her face. "You're a spy," she murmured, rocking back onto her heels. She stared at him for a moment, a slightly puzzled expression on her face, and then an idea seemed to come to her. _

_What was going through that brilliant mind? He watched her carefully, unable to move, unable to do more than breathe. He could feel the darkness pressing on him, yet all him did was watch the girl. _

_Hermione Granger had always fascinated Severus Snape. A Muggleborn Gryffindor with Slytherin qualities. She was brilliant, but she hung out with that idiot Weasley and Potter. She confused him. Intrigued him. _

_And now she leaned forwards, gripping his hands with her own small ones. She looked at him for a moment, a flash of uncertainty crossing her face, then she bowed her head and began speaking in a foreign tongue. _

_Μια ζωή για μια ζωή, _

_θανάτου φέρνει μία γέννησης, _

_ας αυτού του άνδρα να αποθηκευτούν και μία έρθουν κοντά τη γέννηση._

_Severus closed his eyes in slight horror and fascination. Greek. The Last Chance charm. It was deep, old magic, from the days of chivalry and death. The caster would bear the child of the one who was dying, thus saving them._

Good Merlin, Granger! Don't do this! Severus pleaded silently with her, but he was unable to speak as she stood up, casting him an odd glance, and exited in a swirl of black robes. He was left to lie there, feeling his strength slowly return as he silently mourned the ruination of Granger's life. He had never hated the girl, but never quite liked her, and she had given up a lot for him.

_Why? _

_Would she have done the same for any other? _

_End Flashback_

Severus stood slowly, not taking his eyes away from Hermione Granger. "Minerva, can you give us a few minutes?"

Minerva stood slowly, and inquired hesitantly, "Hermione? Is that-"

"Yes," Hermione replied in a shaky voice. Her eyes still hadn't left Severus', although she had backed up to lean against the mantle.

Minerva nodded once and strode over to the fire, taking a handful of Floo powder. Still she hesitated, her gaze darting between Hermione and Severus, but finally she bent over slightly, stepping into the fireplace and dropping the Floo powder. "The Burrow!" she called. A woosh of green flames, and she was gone.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Granger, and she turned slowly to lean her forehead against the mantle. "What do you want?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He smirked slightly. "Didn't Minerva tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Granger asked, turning to face him. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me. "What do you want?"

Severus looked at her. Really looked at her. She was afraid! Her hands were trembling slightly, and her eyes were darting from him to the door and back.

"I'm going to be the new Potion's master," he said finally, breaking the silence that was stretching between them.

"I know," she said quietly, refusing to look at him. "What do you want?"

Severus frowned in frustration. " I-"

"Severus," she said clearly, lifting her gaze to his. "I didn't ask what you're doing here. I don't care. But what do you want with me? Why did you ask Minerva to leave?"

Severus merely stared at her, at a loss for words. "I-"

"You _what_?" she finally exploded, stalking up to him, her hands on her hips. "What?"

Severus exhaled silently. _Damn._ "Who are Ammon and Nikomedes?" he asked slowly.

And the cat was out of the bag. All of the fight left Granger's eyes and she started backing away from him, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "No…" she muttered softly. "No!"

"What?" Severus asked tersely, striding towards her. "Who are they?"

She just stared at him and shook her head. "No."

"Granger….who are they?" he took a step nearer to her and she backed into the wall, whimpering softly.

"No."

"Just tell me already!" Severus hissed, stepping in front of her. Granger had nowhere to go, and nothing to do until she answered his inquiry.

And she did. She dropped her hands from her mouth, slipping them into her pockets, and said, "My sons."

Severus merely stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending. "What? You're married?"

She looked up at him and merely repeated her words. "My sons."

And then it hit him. "Merlin…" he muttered slowly, backing away. OHMERLINBLOODYBLOODYMERLIN!

"Our sons," Granger said firmly, looking at him with a calm gaze. "Our sons."

And all Severus remembered was a sudden thunk and surrounding blackness. And then, through the blackness…a voice. An angel? Or someone come to tell him this was a joke. No such luck.

It was Granger. "Can someone help me get this fool to the Hospital Wing?"

******

* * *

**

_See? I did update quickly...and now we adjourn until the third addition to the riveting tale known as The Potion Master's Redemption. Feel free to review or check out some of my other stories._

_-permanentwhiplash_


	3. Meeting Ammon

**Disclaimer: **T'isn't mine. Wish it was.

Sorry about the slow-er update, RL's a killer. But I won't detain you long, just want to add this:

**Main Characters:**

**Severus Tobias Snape: **54 years of age, former Slytherin, former Death Eater, DADA Professor

**Hermione Jean Granger: **34 years of age, former Gryffindor, Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor

**Ammon Achashaverosh Granger: **17 years of age, seventh year Gryffindor and Head Boy, younger twin of Nikomedes Granger, son of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

**Nikomedes Drakon Granger (Niko): **17 years of age, kidnapped as a first year Slytherin, older twin of Ammon Granger, son of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

**

* * *

**

**The Potion Master's Redemption**

**Chapter Three**

**_Meeting Ammon_**

Severus Snape woke up slowly, his head throbbing with every heartbeat. He ached all over-especially his bad leg. Understandable, he supposed. The floor was rather hard.

"Is he awake yet, Mum?" a voice asked to his left side. Severus tensed slightly, analyzing the voice. A young voice, probably a young man nearing adulthood.

"I don't know," a female voice said softly in answer to the young man's question. A soft hand touched Severus' forehead cautiously, drawing back swiftly when he took a sharp breath. The female voice sounded closer than before as they said, "Alright, sir. We know you're awake."

Severus smirked slightly to himself and opened his eyes, saying in a now-hoarse voice, "Who's 'we'?" He looked around at the white beds in the large stone room and frowned. "The Hospital Wing?" He looked down at myself, sighing in thanks that he was still clad in his usual black robes. He continued looking about the room, and his gaze fell upon the slender figure in blue robes that stood to his right.

Hermione Granger looked much the same as she had seventeen years ago, now that he thought about it. Soft doe-brown eyes just above small nose, with high cheekbones that gave her a bit of an exotic look. Curly brown hair fell down into one of her eyes, swiftly pushed back by a small hand. She took a step towards him, fingering her wand cautiously, and said slowly, "To answer both of your questions, you're in the Hospital Wing, and we consist of me and…er…" Her gaze turned to the figure on Severus's left, and he followed it with his eyes.

The figure they both now studied was a young man, about seventeen. He was tall, about five feet eleven inches, with a familiar prominent nose, but slightly softer facial features. His hair was a very light brown, cut so it swept across his forehead just above his eyes. The eyes! They were black-brown…just like Granger's. He wore black Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor emblem on his chest, and a badge-Head Boy-was pinned next to the patch. He stood casually, his arms crossed across his slender chest, but something about him...he seemed ready to spring into action at the slightest warning.

He smiled crookedly at Severus and looked at Granger. "Well, Mum. Are you going to introduce me?"

Severus too turned to look at Granger. "Mum?"

She scowled at her former Professor, crossing her arms. "Must you always mock me? Seventeen years and you can't change?"

"I've found no-one to mock in seventeen years, Granger," he retorted dryly, sitting up and swinging his feet off the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he made to stand up and Granger sighed loudly, stepping in front of me. "Alright."

She turned to the boy. "Ammon, come here."

"Yes, Mum," he said cheekily, moving swiftly around the bed to stand next to her.

She sighed, rubbing her nose with one finger as her gaze flicked between Severus and the boy. "Well, better now than never, I suppose," she said grimly.

Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon?"

She faced him again, and he was treated once more to a scowl. "Quit." She turned back to the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Ammon, meet Severus Snape. Severus Snape, meet Ammon Granger."

"Nice to meet you, sir," the boy-Ammon-said, holding out a hand.

"Can't quite say the same," Severus said dryly, shaking his hand.

There was a frustrated sigh and Granger stepped towards him. "Can't-"

"No."

Ammon laughed delightedly and turned to his mother. "You've finally met your match, Mum!"

Granger sighed again, although her eyes twinkled cheerfully. "I met him a long time ago, Ammon. You've just never met him before."

Ammon nodded thoughtfully, turning to face him. "Why are you back?" he asked bluntly, his brown eyes bright with intelligence. "Mum says you-"

"Ammon!" Granger hissed, but he ignored her.

"Mum says that you're the greatest Potion's master in Britain," he said smoothly. "And you were the youngest ever. And the youngest Hogwarts teacher. And that you're a hero from the war. And that you were terribly brave. And that-"

"What do you know about me?" Severus interrupted in irritation. He hated it when people did that; listing his achievements. They were never something he liked to hear about, not in the slightest.

Ammon looked confused. "Didn't I just say?"

Severus shook his head. "Not quite. What else do you know?"

Ammon glanced uncertainly at his mother, but she was pointedly staring at the ceiling. He shrugged. "You were Mum's potion's teacher until her sixth year, when you taught DADA. You saved her life in the final battle. She set fire to your robes in first year. You insulted her teeth in fourth year. She-"

"Enough!" Severus snapped. "Now we've listed the false things about me, let us list the real ones. I'm a former Death Eater, second only to the Dark Lord himself, I murdered Albus-"

"Stop!" Granger said suddenly. She stepped towards him, hesitating. "Please stop."

"Why?" he asked softly, looking directly at her. "It's true."

Ammon shook his head. "So? But aren't you also my father?"

Severus froze suddenly and looked down at his hands, white against the black of his robes. "I…suppose," he said with difficulty. "And where is Nikomedes?"

There was a gasp, and he looked up just in time to see Granger turn white and sway slightly on the spot. Ammon leapt forwards and laid his hand on his mother's shoulder, murmuring something as he waved his wand. An armchair appeared suddenly, and he pressed his mother into it. "Sit, Mum," he said softly. She did so, falling listlessly into chair and leaning her head into her hands. Ammon looked at her for a moment, a soft expression on his face, then he lifted his head and walked over to Severus. "Come with me," he said calmly, gesturing with his hand. "I need to show you something."

Severus looked at him for a moment, considering. Would his questions be answered? Possibly. He got to my feet. "Show me."

Ammon stared at Severus for a moment, an odd look on his face, then swept out of the Hospital Wing, clearly expecting me to follow.

"He takes after you in that respect, at least. Dramatic exits" Granger mumbled from her position on the chair. She lifted her head, regarding Severus with empty doe-brown eyes. "Go. But I want to speak with you when you get back, if you please."

Severus nodded once, unsure how to respond. "We shall see." And he followed the boy out.

Ammon was standing in the hall with his arms crossed across his chest, obviously waiting for the man. "Coming?"

Severus sneered slightly. "You've inherited your mother's talent for stating the obvious."

"I've also inherited my father's talent for smirking," he returned quickly, performing the expression.

"Touché."

"Just like my parents," he retorted, spinning on his heel. "This way."

_Parents?_ thought Severus indignantly. _I never act that way!_ He followed Ammon down the familiar stone halls until the boy turned and went into an empty classroom, nearly losing him. Severus followed him…and saw something especially different.

The room was huge, painted silver and green, with the Slytherin crest on the walls. Pictures of a solemn boy with black hair and green eyes, pictures of two little baby boys as they grew up through the years. But the years stopped at about eleven. And then there was a large picture, a Wizarding photo, with a solemn pre-teen with black hair and green eyes, and the words in green across his chest,

'MISSING: Nikomedes Drakon Granger  
Eleven years of age, five feet tall.  
Answers to 'Niko'  
Son of Hermione Granger.  
If seen, contact Hogwarts immediately.

Severus turned to looked at Ammon. "Drakon?"

Ammon nodded slightly, a slight smile touching his lips. "Yes. It means snake-warrior. My middle name is Achashverosh, and it means lion-king. Mum gave us names to remind us of who we are. Who our parents are." He lifted his brown eyes to meet Severus' with this last part. His eyes were calm, and a bit challenging, daring the man to say something.

But Severus refused to. He would not get on the bad side of this boy and his mother after only a day back at Hogwarts. He turned away from the boy, looking around the room some more. "What happened to him? Did he run away?" His tone was rather disbelieving.

The boy in the pictures...he just looked so happy and carefree. But that last one, on the poster...he looked like had seen more than a child should.

Ammon laughed harshly, facing the wall with clenched fists. "No! Niko was kidnapped." He threw a punch at the wall, stopping it just short of collision as he took deep, shaky breaths. "This was our place," he said quietly, looking at two pictures in front of him. "We used to come here, before. We'd play for hours, games of chess and such. I always wanted to play Quidditch, but Niko hated it. He'd much rather curl up with a book somewhere." He reached out, caressing the glossy surfaces of the pictures with a soft touch that spoke of years of sorrow.

When Severus moved closer, he saw that one was of a small boy, eight or nine, looking to the camera. The picture was a Muggle photo, done in black and white, but it was easy to tell that he had dark hair and lighter eyes. He had a solemn, moody look on his face. The other picture was of a small boy of eight or nine years, also a Muggle photo in black and white, with very light hair and dark eyes. He was smiling hesitantly at the camera, and his eyes looked a bit frightened.

"These are Mum's favorite pictures," Ammon explained quietly. "We were eleven, but we were always smaller and looked a great deal younger than anyone else our age." He turned his eyes to Severus, a strongly mad and sad gaze that burned in intensity. "What are you going to-"

"Ammon!" came a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Granger standing there with her hands on her hips, a slight frown on her face, She looked around the room and sadness flashed across her face, unexplainably deep and profound. "Ammon, leave," she said soft, stepping more into the room. "I wish to speak with Severus alone."

"No, Mum!" Ammon insisted, gesticulating wildly with his hand. "He's-"

"Ammon Achashverosh Granger," Granger said softly, stepping towards her son. Her eyes were filled with some deep emotion. "Please."

Ammon looked at her for a few moments, then nodded. "Yes, Mum." He stepped around her to the door and exited swiftly, shutting it behind him.

Granger closed her eyes tightly as he left, opening them swiftly and stepping up to the wall. She gazed at the photographs with a kind of longing and sorrow that Severus had never seen before. Never wanted to see.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms as he watched her.

Granger didn't answer. Instead, she touched her fingers to her lips and then to the photograph she was studying before saying gently, "He was just like you." Severus froze in surprise, and Granger continued, "He loved Potions, brewing. He had already done the coursework through thr third year when he started school here. He loved to read, and he was always inventing some spell. He'd come rushing into my classroom in the middle of a lesson, telling me about some spell he'd invented…" She sighed quietly and turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest. "And then they took him."

"Who?" he asked quietly.

Granger shook her head. "As far as we know, a group called 'The Dark is Rising'. We received a letter this morning." She reached into her robes, producing a cream scroll, and tossed it to me.

Severus caught it and unrolled it, scanning it swiftly.

_Mudblood, _

_The life of your boy depends on how willing you are to cooperate.  
We want **it**. Bring it to us, and you'll get your brat back. _

_The Dark Is Rising_

He looked up at her. "This is the first time you've heard anything? Did you not search for him?"

"Of course we searched for him!" Granger snapped angrily. "I spent months looking for him. The whole Order did. But we never found anything. He was just gone. They came one night, when he was out watching the Gryffindor team practice Quidditch. They stunned the whole team, Ammon included, grabbed Niko, and left. And until today, we didn't know why." She looked up at him. "What do they want?"

He sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I don't know. What might Nikomedes have had, or known, that they would want?"

"Nothing," Granger said softly. "Nothing at all."

"Why didn't you contact me when the boy was kidnapped?" he asked.

Granger looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

_Here goes,_ Severus assumed dryly. He took a deep breath. "I'm his father."

"You showed no intention in being involved in the twins' lives," Granger pointed out.

"I didn't know they existed!" he snapped back. "How the hell was I supposed to do anything?"

She seemed defeated. "Good point," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "But they know. I told them right up from when they were able to understand."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help," she said simply, accepting his change of subject after a moment's hesitation. "You're the best spy the-"

"Do not speak of that!" Severus hissed, striding quickly towards her. "Ever! And why do you want my help?"

"They are your sons."

"I never wanted them! You could have left me to die and none of this mess would be here today!" he exploded. "Why did you let me live, Granger? Why?"

She looked down at her boots, wrapping her arms around herself as she muttered something.

He frowned angrily. "I can't hear you…"

Undeterred, she muttered slightly louder, "Because. The Wizarding World needed you." She lifted her gaze to his, backing slightly away, and said softly, tears coming to her eyes, "I needed you." With that, she spun on her heel and fled the room.

Severus stared after her for a moment before sinking to the ground. This day had indeed given him a lot to think on.

* * *

_Eh, not much of a cliffe. But it's done! And, now, a short wait for the fourth installment...until then...adieu..._


	4. For I Am Dark   He Is Light

**Disclaimer: I'm not a girl, so I can't own it**

**Author's note: Onward! Oh, and I'll be responding to the most...er...interesting review from each chapter. And the one from the last chapter was...there wasn't one. So...presenting chapter the fourth...**

**

* * *

**

**The Potion Master's Redemption**

**Chapter Four**

_**For I Am Dark-He Is Light**_

The dungeon room was small and dark, with water rippling down the walls and feeding the dank moss that grew in abundance. As it was a dungeon room, it housed an occupant.

The mentioned subject lay on the floor, almost seeming to be dead. His eyes were closed in sleep, and he snored softly, causing his bedraggled hair to flutter resignedly around the now-angular and gaunt face. There was a large area on his head where the hair had been mostly torn away to reveal a large, open wound that refused to heal. A trickle of blood wove its way down his face, dripping softly across the many scars that crisscrossed his cheeks and forehead.

The boy was small, albeit not as young as he seemed on first impression. The lanky young limbs that folded up to his chest were thin and stick-like, to be sure, but they belonged on a teenager. A slight, scruffy amount of dark hair dusted his face-he was almost a man, then. His only clothing and protection from the near-fatal dampness and darkness of the dungeon was a set of thick green robes that he had wrapped tightly around himself. The hands that poked out from this cocoon were not large, in a sense, but spidery and long-fingered. A filthy rag was tied across his jaw, forcing his mouth shut, and another was tied across his eyes.

It was odd that so much was used to contain such a malnourished prisoner, but he was obviously able to strike fear into the hearts of his captors.

The rag around his eyes fluttered as if eyelashes had brushed against it, and a pale hand crept out from his robes to his face, the spindly fingers teasing cautiously at the rag. The other had was moving too, about to join in, when there was a disturbance in the corridor. The figure tensed, moving their hands back down to his chest and into the robes, just in time. The dungeon door was suddenly blasted open in an explosion of blue light, causing the figure to tense slightly.

"BOY!" A tall man stormed into the room, a thin stick held out in front of him. "Lair!" He lifted the stick-no, wand- and a blast of red light shot out of the end, striking the figure squarely in the chest.

The figure arched his back in agony, whimpering softly to himself. "No! I don't lie!" he cried through the rag.

The man gave a short, harsh bark of laughter and lifted his wand again, toying lightly with it. "You're a liar, boy! Just like your father before you!"

The boy tensed, lifting a hand to his face as if to tear the rag away, but a blast of red magic hit his hand. He dropped it and yelled as loud as he could with the rag in his way, "My father is no liar, Sebastian!"

His captor flicked his wand with a whispered word, and the room was suddenly flooded in light.

The boy turned his head towards the entrance, where he knew Sebastian stood.

The wizard laughed harshly, his black eyes snapping with anger. Sebastian al'Dale cut an imposing figure, being the tall man he was. His hair was white-blond, coming down to his shoulders, where it nearly glowed against the dark blue fabric of his extravagant robes. "You don't even know who your father is, boy!" he hissed through his teeth, his eyes boring into the boy. "Your mother is a-"

"Shut it, you bastard!" the boy bellowed, suddenly sitting up. His hands came up to his face once more, his fingers grasping at the rag…

But Sebastian would have none of it. A flick of his wand, a flash of red light, and the boy gasped sharply, pulling his hands swiftly away from his face.

"You know the rules, boy," Sebastian said coldly, slipping his wand into his pocket. "Nathalie!" A grimace crossed the boy's face for a mere second, but was quickly gone and replaced with a face empty of expression. Sebastian had to admire the boy in that respect, at least. He was just like his father.

"You called me, Lord?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

Sebastian nodded and spun halfway around, greeting his companion with a nod. "Nathalie."

"What do you wish?" Nathalie asked, her fingers playing over the embroidered sleeves of her long silver robes. She was not tall, but rather short, with a straight-cut figure. A satchel hung from her shoulder, black and menacing.

"The boy needs his potions," Sebastian responded lazily, flicking his eyes back to the boy.

Nathalie nodded and paced swiftly forwards to kneel beside the boy, quickly grabbing his head in one hand. She turned the ruined face towards her, a slight smirk crossing her face at the shudder that laced the boy's body. "Coward…" she hissed, stroking the hair out of his eyes in a cruelly intimate gesture. "Just like your father…your mother too…"

The boy tensed, and Nathalie laughed softly, dropping her free hand into her satchel and withdrawing a small bottle. She uncorked it with a flick of her thumb and forced the boy's mouth open with two fingers, pinching the nerves to force him to swallow. He fought it, trying to spit it out, but she merely pinched another nerve, causing his throat to convulse and relax as he swallowed. "There…" she crooned, sinking onto her heels as she carefully replaced the now-empty bottle. "Done." She stood, swinging the satchel back onto her shoulder, and retreated a few steps to stand a bit behind Sebastian.

"My thanks, Nathalie," the wizard intoned smoothly.

Nathalie dipped her head. "My pleasure, lord."

Sebastian turned back to the boy, folding his arms inside his robes. "You will tell us, boy," he intoned softly. "Think on what has happened." He spun on his heel and proceeded Nathalie out.

The Poison Spinner cast a wary glance at the boy before casting the enchantments once more and following her master out, shutting the heavy door with a bang.

The boy, still slumped against the wall, whimpered softly in pain as he moved into a new position. Tears leaked out from under tightly closed eyelids until he moved a grubby fist to his eyes, scrubbing the moisture away. He tugged at the rag a bit, moving it off of his eyes in a slow, jerky motion. And then blazing emerald eyes snapped open, shining in the near-darkness. His eyes flicked around the room as he chanted softly to himself, "Must not fail them. I can do this! Must not-"

Over and over again these words he spoke, gaining from them strength and courage needed to survive.

* * *

Sebastian al'Dale swept swiftly through the corridors, his eyes focused on something that only he could see. His wand was held lightly in his palm and he muttered angrily to himself. Upon coming to a set of double doors, Sebastian banged them open with one fist, striding into a huge antechamber. Two men in red robes awaited him by a gilded throne, their hoods pulled over their faces.

"What news, Sebastian?" the taller of the two asked in a young voice, pulling his hood back. Short brown hair and heavy eyebrows framed a broad face and piercing blue eyes, a scar cutting across his left cheek.

Sebastian grimaced as he came to a stop before them. "None, Silas," he responded sharply. "What say you?"

Silas exchanged a glance with his companion, and the shorter man stepped forwards. "We have found the boy. Talisman."

Sebastian nodded sharply and sat carefully on the throne. "Very well, Theodore. Well done." He turned his gaze to Nathalie, grating, "How have we not broken him yet?"

Nathalie knelt before the throne, looking to the ground as she answered, "He is his father's son, Sebastian."

"And his mother's," Silas interjected swiftly. "She always was a-"

"Speak not of the girl," Theodore hissed. "She is mine!"

Sebastian waved a slender hand. "Easy, Theodore. Easy. She is not yours yet, not until we have claimed what is rightfully ours."

"You mean mine," Silas added softly, his blazing blue gaze boring into Sebastian.

The man on the throne nodded dismissively. "Yes, yes…" He stared at something in the distance, a plan forming in his mind. "His family…"

Nathalie caught on swiftly and rose, staring curiously at him. "The boy?"

"His parents," Theodore said. "His father especially."

Sebastian vaulted over the side of the throne, landing in front of his companions. "Gentlemen, we have a mission."

* * *

_Not to be a beggar or anything but...review? And I plan to update maybe once/twice a week, so no worries! And thanks for reading._


End file.
